Mission: Delivering Mail in the Swamps
'Participants~' Riku, Isabella, Kaito 'Mission Details~' Team Leader: Riku *''Deliver mail in the swamps, avoid losing the mail or having it stolen. Watch out for things in the murky water.'' 'Log~' Roll call! RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku sighed as she got up from her room and did the usual routine for the day. She had to lead the day’s mission which was to deliver mail in the swamp area. She was to go with two other genin that she barely knew, which were Kaito and Izzy. She let out a sigh as nervousness went through her system. This was the first time that she actually led a mission, even though she had already been on others. Riku grabbed her weapons and smoke and flash bombs which were held safely in her weapon bag. Even though Riku hardly used weapons on missions or in a fight for that matter, she took them just in case something was to happen. After getting her stuff together, Riku would step downstairs grabbing her backpack that held bandages and other things she had recently packed. Near the front door, a large dog would stand waiting for Riku’s command for them to head off to the mission area. Riku would nod her head opening the door and walking outside pulling her dark boots on as she climbed on Yomi and together they dashed to the area of meeting where they could all start the mission. Riku would sit there on Yomi’s back waiting on the others to stop as she could give out directions for the others so they could start the mission.- IzzyDaPada: -Letting out a small yawn walking the path that lead away from the apartments. Walking the same path to and from the room seemed like she didn't have to think of where she was going now. Exiting onto the main path of the village, she headed for the gates. Today seemed like day two of missions. Today they were to deliver mail, she wouldn't put the idea into her head that it was going to be a simple task. If it was a task for some other person, they wouldn't need a group of Genin to deliver pieces of mail. That's what Isa hoped anyways. Along on the mission with her was someone she barley knew, Riku Inuzuka, and Kaito who she knew sort of, but fighting abilities? She didn't know either of the twos. Maybe she was glad she wasn't leading today!- *Positive outlook on this mission Tou...Just take orders and hopefully no one should get hurt.* -Shaking her head, positive thoughts, and being given orders, seemed easy enough for her. With her mask covering her mouth and nose she felt comfortable that only her eyes and face were noticeable. Always a dead give away was her faded blue hair that was up in a high poney tail with bangs in her face. She had come to like this hair style, but knew possible one day, the bangs would be her down fall, she will soon find out if that day would be today. She had made sure to pack her thinks before she left, her Kunai-Chain was attatched to her belt, while her pouches on her belt held the herbel flower petals she used for misalanious reasons, sore mussles, stiff joints, given any minor accurences to the body. She did stuff bandages in the pouch with the petals. Never know when your going to run into a moment when you need to cover a wound. Not that she had any first aid training beyond clean the wound, put a bandage on it. But one can never be to over prepared out on a mission. Heading out to the desinated meeting area. She never expected anything to be simple in the village of Yonshi, but when she layed eyes upon the Inuzuka girl and her...very...large...dog..- *Oh my..well then..expect the unexpected they say..* -Isa thought to herself then proceded to clear her throat, not aiming to startle her and her large dog, in all manors, she possibly didn't have the ability to.- "Er..Hello." -If she did recall. The dog had..been..alot smaller then she remembered.- KaitoRyu: -The day was spent in the library again as many of Kaito's days were. This one was different though he was being sent on a mission today. Kaito would look to the clock and see that it was time to leave. Quickly he would make sure everything was in order in his pouches on his back. He had his kunai, smoke bombs, senbon, makibishi, shurriken, and of course his nunchucks. So, he would close the book he was reading and head out toward the meeting spot that they had agreed on earlier. Traveling there he would see that his teammates were ahead of him and he would try to catch up. As Katio came upon the team leader for this mission, a female shinobi named Rikuzu Inuzuka, and his other teammate for the mission, Issabella Ai Tou, he would come to a stop close to them. As he does he would look to Rikuzu and then to Issabella. He knew Issabella only a bit from the day before. The Inuzuka girl was about the same to him, but Kaito knew a bit more about her arsenal. It wasn't much of a secret. The legendary Inuzuka and Nin-kin combo was nationally known. Even if he didn't know her by name he would know her clan by the long red fang-like markings on her face. The day was a nice one. The weather wasn't too hot or cold. No rain was to be seen in the sky. A slight breeze would flo through the woods and on the breeze was a soft hint of rose petals. As he looked to the two females they wouldn't see anything but his eyes as a white mask would cover his face and a black hood would cover his mint green locks. He was wearing his normal yonshi jacket and his normal pants. His tabi were black aswell. The gloves he wore stretched up to his elbow. Realizing that he'd been staring at them for too long without saying anything he would look to them and say. "Are we ready for this mission?"- RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku saw that the first to stop was Izzy who spoke up with a slight hello which was responded with a nod from Riku. She would then see Kaito taking up the rear wearing an outfit that she wasn’t used to seeing. Once the two had approached her and her companion, Riku would jump off of Yomi’s back letting the dog stretch out her legs as she gave a quiet whine. As Yomi did this Riku would look to them both as she would speak but only in a whisper so that she wouldn’t be heard if someone else was around the area. “Okay you two we need to deliver this mail to the houses along the swamp area. We need to be careful though so if you hear or see anything suspicious use these.” Riku would then give them both a tiny dog whistle that her aunt had around the house for training the dogs. “With these Yomi will hear when you blow into them and Yomi will send out a signal howl.” Riku looked to the two as she added her final words before passing out the mail bags that they needed to deliver. “Me and Yomi will also check for scents that could be dangerous so we will be on constant guard.” IzzyDaPada: -Isa would turn her head and give Kaito a small smile, noting her was in a strange and new outfit the white mask being the one thing that stood out to her. Turning her attention back to her teammate and leader and nodded her head, gingerly taking the bag and putting it over her shoulder to where the strap layed against her chest and the pouch rested against her hip. Now listening and looking at the dog whistle she would gently take the the dog whistle as well weighting it in her hand getting herself adjusted to the foregin object. Slipping the whistle into a side pocket on the messenger bag, easy to get a hold of if something came arise for the use of the dog whistle. Knowing she didn't want to jinx the mission already and possibly wonder, again, why they needed genin to be on this mission.- "Alright." KaitoRyu: -Kaito would not to Rikuzu and take the bag and whistle she gave him. He slips the bag strap over his left shoulder and lets it drape across his body. The bag would rest against his right hip. The whistle would be put in his right back shinobi pouch. As he does this he would look to the dog Yomi and raise a brow a bit. How was an animal that big supposed to be stealthy? He would shrug and then look back to Rikuzu saying. "Very well. Where should we meet when the mission is complete?"- Mail Delivery! RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would nod at the two as she acknowledged Kaito’s question answering as she reached into her own ninja pouch and drew a kunai from it sticking it into a nearby tree trunk. “Once your bags are empty return to this tree and wait for the others. No matter what keep those dog whistles nearby even after you are finished and waiting at the tree. You never know what’s out there.” As she would answer she would slide on her own bag of mail before climbing back onto Yomi’s back. “Okay you two let’s get going and deliver this load of mail.” She said as she would focus sniffing the air as she would have Yomi get back into a standing position as Yomi would start to walk along the grass sniffing the air as they started out to deliver the first piece of mail.- IzzyDaPada: -Isa would nod her head, taking in their surroundings now and where the kunai was now, future reference. Proceding onto the mission, Isa would stay on the alert while proceding further into the forest behind Riku. Taking a piece of mail from the bag, Isa would look over the names and look up and headed towards the direction of where it said it was loacted, getting started on her route of mail delivery.- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would look to the kunai in the tree and nod. Now that he knew where he would be when he was done he would open the bag of mail and look to see where he was going. As he does he would begin to plan out the best and fastest route to deliver all of them. Seeing the route he would need to follow he would head that way. His first stop was an old house off in the southeast of the swamp. He would take a route that lead over the marsh to accomplish this faster. He knew that he was warned of an aligator that was lurking in this forrest, but if he never stopped moving how could it affect him? Either way Kaito would head that way and step foot on the water's surface and start walking.- RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would pull out a piece of mail as she would check the address as she would stay on Yomi’s back as she would walk along the tail following her own matured sense of smell and Yomi’s as well. She knew there was a gator around this area, probably why not too many mail carriers would walk around the area. Riku sniffed the air carefully as Yomi arrived to a small household that held a sign with the house numbers etched into it within a few minutes. Riku would jump down reading the numbers of the envelope and the house numbers to see that the two sets of numbers did match. After realizing this she would drop the envelope in the mailbox hanging near the front door before digging in the bag to see if any other of the mail belonged to this person as well. Once she found all the envelopes belonging to the one household she would drop those into the mailbox as well. Once she was done with that house, Riku would climb back on Yomi as she would ride on to the next house keeping a lookout for herself and using her nose to keep an eye on things for her teammates.- IzzyDaPada: -Between looking from the piece of mail to the houses again keeping track of where she was going, Isa finally found the small house, it was close water but a good distance away to where it wasn't in any danger from any creatures that could crawl out of the marshy lake water. Something like a alligator perhaps? Who knows. Opening up the mailbox she would slide the piece of mail in but before she closed the mailbox, she reached to her side and opened up the mail carrir bag and and shifted through the pieces of mail, taking out 4 more pieces of mail and dropping them into the box and close it, putting the rest of the mail back into the bag, taking one out for her next destination then closed the bag and headed onto the next one.- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would be walking along the river. The adress he was looking for wasn't one that was on a road. It said the house was in the middle of the marsh. Kaito was a bit perplexed about this, but he would do his duty no matter what. As he walked along he couldn't help but feel a bit unsettled. A few moments passed and he would see the house about thirty yards away. Upon reaching the house he would take out a single parchment that had a weird seal on it. He had no clue what the seal was or what it's meaning was, but that wasn't his mission. Without another thought he would place the parchment into the mailbox of the house and head back across the marsh atop the water.- Something lurks...in the murky waters... SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: Ripples..steps..there were people..at least a person..on the water. On the water. A tail started moving, swaying from side to side, thus allowing the massive body it was attached to, to begin moving. An alligator patrolled these waters..a massive ten feet in length..eating whatever prey came by..which was pretty much anything, these days. Including the rather..tasty human that had an odd appendage that flapped wildly around strewing something that..didn't smell good. Nostrils on a long snout were closed tightly, to prevent air from escaping and a thin white film over slitted yellow eyes kept water from entering. A low hiss was heard as the alligator moved, doing so with ease, tracking the person above it with ease. The water was deep enough, and murky enough, that the alligator was well hidden, though it could easily see. It moved..to behind the person walking..on..water, surfacing if just to breath and get a good look at its next piece of prey. A breath was taken..the alligator submerged..swam forward. Then, with a powerful flick of its tail and shot upward through the water, nearing speeds of an easy 20mph hour, using the muscles in its massive bulk alone. It would reach the boy in a couple seconds, and it massive jaw would erupt from the water, hopefully snapping closed on a leg. If its prey was caught, it would be drug down into the water, where the alligator would immediately perform a death roll, most likely ripping the aforementioned captured limb off. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would sniff the air as Yomi let out a whimpering whine. She had smelled a murky scent whip up in the distance. With this Yomi let out a bark warning Riku that something was moving in the swamp that wasn’t one of their group. Riku growled as she paid close attention waiting for the sound of a whistle to alert Yomi of trouble or a scream of some sort as Yomi ran through the grasses looking for the next house with Riku guiding the dog listening for the sign of trouble from her teammates or the signal howl that would tell the girl that they needed to move and move fast. Yomi continued whining as the scent was on the move and moving fast.- IzzyDaPada: -Isa had been on her way to the next house when her eyes drifted off towards the merky lake where Kaito was running delivering his mail. Something about the lake didn't give her a comfortable feeling at all. Stoping a bit to watch, she watched as am alligator lurched out of the water, a large one at that.- *....oh...dear...gods...* -Fumbleing putting away the mail she drew out the whistle and pressed the whistle to her lips and blew, she didn't know what would be emited from the dog whistle, but if Riku's companion could hear it. It was all the better. After blowing the whistle, Isa held onto it and ran to the waters edge, shouting to get Kaito's attention.- "Kaito! Behind you!" KaitoRyu: -Kaito would hear a slight hissing sound as he walked. He quickly turns around, but sees nothing there. When he turns back around he would hear the words of Isa. Then he would hear the water behind him splash. His eyes snap backward and an aligator lunges at his leg. He knew he didn't have time to get away without a scratch, but he would try. Kaito would bring his leg quickly away from the gator, but alas some of the teeth would sink in. However it was only a few teeth and Kaito's force pulling on his leg would be enough to pull his leg away. An intense pain would be felt throughout his leg and blood would pour into the swamp. Kaito was screwed. He fell to his back, but didn't sink as he focused his chakra. A few of the gator's teeth would be left in his leg and a small piece of his leg would be missing. As Kaito laid there he would let out a loud yell. "Fuck!!!! This hurts like hell!!!" If his teammates didn't show soon Kaito would most likely be bitten again, or worse finished off.- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: The gator tasted blood, having gotten a bite on the humans leg. A few of its teeth were ripped out in the process, but those could easily grow back. The human was wounded and splashed around like a dying animal should. The gator struck again, propelling itself via tail and muscle to close the small distance, as the human had only fallen on his back. It would thrash, head snapping once more, aimed for the same leg. That was the one that was bleeding..that was the one that was weak. The alligator knew this and its mouth clamped down with the force of over two thousand pounds. Easily enough to snap through not only tendon but bone as well. And due to the short distance between alligator and human..the boy would be hard pressed to get away from the alligators sheer speed, let alone properly flail without risk of 'accidentally' putting his foot in the literal alligators mouth. If the bite struck..the human would lose his leg and suffer massive bleeding. RikuzuInuzuka: -Yomi heard the whistle easily as she let out the signal, a long loud howl as Yomi took off towards the whistle quickly arriving to Isa’s side where Riku would jump down seeing the gator and an injured Kaito as she fell on all fours going into the beast like stance and she saw the gator coming in for another strike. Riku would quickly run in after tossing her bag on the bank sending one of her beast enhanced claws towards the gator sending the attack in taking a second to clear the distance. As Riku launched the attack, which would cause the gator to bleed if it hit, Yomi would bark loudly at Izzy trying to get her to help out Kaito hoping that Riku’s attack was enough to either make the gator back off or to injure it enough to give Izzy enough time to pull him out.- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would see Rikuzu attack the gator. The gator was aimed at his injured leg again. Quickly he would throw his leg to the side away from the gators mouth. As she does this he would roll on his side away from the gator quickly. Having a bit of distance between them now he would force himself up and run off toward the bank wobbling the whole way. Reaching the bank he wouldn't stop there, he would hobble up the bank and then hurry toward the inner land and toward his teammates.- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: Pain had flared in the carnivores side, but it didn't let it deter it from catching its prey. Its prey was bleeding, and weak and due to the bulk of the alligator, it barely moved it. The squirming of the human, however, proved to be a slight downfall as it managed to get his leg out of the way, and the gators mouth snapped shut on empty air with..a literal snap. Of course, instinct drove the beast to simply try again, without needing to fully realize it had missed. Nothing was in its jaws and given that they were so sensitive, that was all the information it needed. It moved, after the flare of instinct told it, it had missed and though the human started running away, he did so..slowly. Wobbling. The gator took advantage of this and moved, as fast as it could, reaching its speed of twenty miles per hour, faster than this boy was going. It positioned itself perfectly and propelled itself once more at its prey, lunging at the slow moving, and injured person. He would surely strike this time, given how slow the boy was moving, and the amount of blood he surely lost by now. It's mouth snapped shut, fully expecting a leg to be caught in its mouth. When flesh was felt, the gator would immediately drag the boy down to the depths, performing a death roll.